Sniper
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my OMC, a trained Marine sniper into the CM episode 9.03. While my OMC Mattt Taylor is an established character, this is a standalone piece.


**A/N: I know I'm playing with an already well-loved CM episode, but in my world of Matt Taylor with this team, the latest episode was right up his alley. And I just need another one shot (pardon the pun) to get my writing legs back under me again.**

**All rights to Criminal Minds belong to CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions.**

***Knightly bow****

-00CM00-

The team didn't even brief the case. They hurriedly gathered their briefcases putting in their laptops and iPads. The second Matt had heard about the case he got the wheels turning to get the team to Dallas. Chuck and Angie were his first notification. A jet was always on the ready for the team and their pilots knew the nature of the team's job. Notification could be short; they had to live with the same. And the two veteran pilots had it down to science of what they needed to do. Because they flew out of the air stripe at Quantico, instead of a major airport, the process was pretty pain less for them.

Matt's second call was to Brian Anderson. He flew through the BAU glass doors to the elevators to get down into the team's go room. He knew the team wouldn't be far behind and he was right. They all blew in less than ten minutes later.

"B, I know the battery on my light on my weapon is getting low," Morgan said, as he put the combination into his locker and pulled out this go bag. Anderson gently tossed him a pack of batteries that Morgan hurriedly shoved into his bag.

Hotch and Matt had the two lockers next to each other. As Hotch pulled out his go bag, Matt did the same and then pulled out his "bag of tricks" he had taken to Colorado for the standoff when Emily and Reid were held hostage. He opened it and pulled out a case and stuffed the rest of the bag back in his locker. Hotch looked at him.

"Just in case," Matt sadly smiled. Hotch nodded.

Forty minutes later, the team was in the air, winging towards Dallas.

-00CM00-

The team worked the case like they always did. It was Reid who provided the final clue of the sniper, putting together that the third victim of the first round of shootings was the unsub's real target. The rest of puzzle, with the team working the case, fell together quickly, with Garcia's help of course.

Rossi, Blake and Reid met up with the delivery driver and they found out were Maya Carcani was now in hiding. Rossi quickly called Hotch. "We've got an address."

Matt looked at Hotch. "Put him on speaker phone," as the rest of the team, along with Agent Mays moved out of the conference room.

"Rossi, it's Cob; did you do what I asked?"

"Yes we did Cob; we've all got our vests; we'll meet you there.

"Dave, we're closer; we'll get there quicker," Hotch said. "Just be ready to back us if the situation gets hot." The team at the office moved into the Dallas Bureau's office of their staging area.

"Got it Hotch," Rossi said as he, Blake and Reid stood at the back of the Bureau SUV, putting on their Kevlar.

"And Rossi, you're lead agent with that team. You make damn sure that Kevlar is on like it's supposed to be."

"Roger dat Cob."

Agent Mays put on her Kevlar and JJ shook her head at her. She re-adjusted it to Matt's standards. Matt opened up the case he brought along and in less than a minute had his sniper rifle, including silencer fully assembled.

Hotch nodded at him. "You figured it might be like this," he asked as he tightened his Kevlar around his chest.

"Initially no Hotch, but you can't take chances. I knew that it could devolve into this kind of situation." He looked at Hotch. "And I like to be prepared, just in case. To take care of a sniper, you have to think like a sniper. I know how to think like a sniper."

Hotch slapped him on the shoulder. "Good call."

Matt looked at Morgan. "Don't say it," he said, waving his hand in the air as they rushed out of the room, "I've getting Mama all over it."

"Garcia," Morgan said, as they all climbed into the SUV, "we need the schematics to the address you just got from Rossi. And we need a building manager waiting on us. We need to get into that apartment as quietly as possible so we don't get Maya spooked. That could give the sniper an open shot at her."

"Done, done and done cupcake."

Matt nodded at Hotch in the two front seats that Morgan was all over what they needed for tactical.

As they drove to the scene and in contact with Dave and his team, they talked over what a sniper would do to bide his time, waiting for his target. With Matt's Marine background, along with Hotch's time with FBI SWAT, they gave the team, along with Agent Mays, a firm profile of the sniper that was lying in wait.

Matt tooled the SUV to a corner around the block from the building and took a look. Derek pulled up the schematics that Garcia had sent and he, Matt and Hotch casually surveyed the scene from the corner. "Won't he notice," Agent Mays asked.

JJ shook her head. "He's so zeroed in on his target right now, he doesn't see them." Derek pointed out where Maya was. Hotch and Matt quickly ascertained where the shooter was and Hotch made the team assignments, Matt took his sniper rifle from the back of the SUV.

They quietly walked down the back alley to the apartment building. The building manager, snuffing out a cigarette under his shoe, and about to light another, looked at them. He put the cigarette back in the pack. "Just to let you know, there are three locks on that door." He smiled. "I'm part of the group that helps these women."

Matt smiled. "We appreciate that; we just need you to get that door opened as quietly as possible."

"I can do that," he smiled.

"Then let's get this done," Matt said, nodding at the man. He quietly led Matt, Hotch, and Agent Mays up the backstairs. Matt looked around at his team and then nodded at the building manager. He very quietly got the door open.

Matt went in first and saw the blinds open with Maya on the balcony of the apartment, shaking his head. He quickly, and even more silently moved up, his sniper rifle already on his right shoulder, acquiring the target. Hotch was at his right, ready to dive to take Maya down, if needed.

As Matt moved to the sliding doors, he took the shot, still on the move. "Clear Hotch," he said, still peering through his scope. Hotch moved quickly on the balcony to support Maya.

Morgan, with JJ as his back up, busted in the door of the apartment where the sniper was. JJ moved up quickly to take the rifle out of his hands, his prone body on the floor. The blood from the kill shot that Matt put in the center of Colin Bramwell's brain was already flowing.

Morgan walked to the vertical shades of the apartment, hiding Bramwell, shoved them opened and waved at Matt once, and then giving him a closed fist. _Suspect down_ was the message. Matt pulled the rifle off his shoulder, raised it in the air and pushed the safety on.

While Hotch comforted Maya, Agent Mays looked at Matt, shaking her head. "You came prepared Agent Taylor."

"I told you Agent; to catch a sniper, you have to think like him." He smiled. "And I hate to really sound like Dr. Reid, but I ran the probabilities of this through my head before we left Quantico."

Agent Mays pointed at him. "Good call Agent," she smiled.

Hotch got Maya back into the apartment, and between the three of them, they were able to settle her. "Maya, your husband is dead; and the man after you is dead as well," Hotch explained.

Matt looked at her, his rifle now down, pointing to the ground. "Enjoy the rest of your life," he smiled, and walked towards the door. Hotch followed him.

Agent Mays stopped them. "Agents, I'm gonna spend a bit more time with Maya; don't leave without me."

Hotch smiled at her and nodded, heading out the door following Matt. When they got to the SUV, Matt was already disassembling his rifle, putting it back in the case, Dave pulled up, screeching to a halt and climbed out.

"Unsub down." he asked.

Hotch nodded. "When does Matt miss?"

"When Blake is covering my ass," he winked at Rossi, putting the last of his sniper rifle back in his case.

Alex Blake smiled. She knew she could never replace Emily Prentiss that took the huge job in London that Clyde Easter offered her. Alex knew she just had to bide her time with the team and let them settle in to trusting her.

Matt Taylor had just laid the foundation for that. She smiled. _The rest would be easy_.

###

**A/N: Sorry, my Dutch Delight; somewhere along this journey with Matt, I had to catch my story up with CM.**

**My usual end of story shout outs; luvs and hugs to you all.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
